


Five Things Alvis Saw But Never Understood

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvis Hamilton discovers that there are some questions that forever go unasked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Alvis Saw But Never Understood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Last Exile fic. It was a personal challenge of mine for the 5drabbles community on Livejournal, which is where the prompts came from. :) These are all drabbles, by the way. I hope that you will read and enjoy. All feedback will be greatly appreciated!

  


* * *

  


Five Things Alvis Saw But Never Understood

_9\. Scars_

**Tatiana &amp; Alister**

Alvis peered around the corner into Alister's quarters.

"Sit still." Tatiana demanded, cupping Alis' chin and placing a wet cloth over the wound on her navi's face.

Alister smiled warmly. "I'm fine, Tatiana."

"You should have told me I was flying too fast. I would have slowed down." The words were meant to be firm but Alvis could hear the warmth bubbling underneath, just below the surface.

Alister rested her hand on top of Tatiana's. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Alvis scampered off, but not before marvelling at the bright smiles upon the girls' faces.

_33\. Strangers_

**Alex &amp; Sophia**

Al was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was not meant to hear it.

"I want you to learn the final verse." Alex commanded. "And do not breathe a word of it to another soul."

The look on Sophia's face proved she did not understand. 'But –"

Alex's eyes glazed over. "If anything should happen to me…you are the only one I trust."

Sophia nodded dutifully, fearful of his words. It was clear she could not bear to lose him.

And even though Sophia never noticed, Alvis saw Alex look on after her as Sophia walked away.

_30\. Surprises_

**Dio &amp; Luciola**

"Will you help me, Al?" Dio asked her with a grin. "We're going to surprise Luciola."

Alvis blinked twice. "Why?"

Dio's grin widened. "Today is his birthday. I want him to have a party just like I did!"

But the party was not like Dio's. Alvis wondered why no one else was invited. It was just the three of them and a cake.

Nonetheless, Luciola couldn't have possibly been happier.

The boys chatted and laughed and played as if they were the only ones left in the world. There was no need for anyone else.

So Alvis slipped away, unnoticed.

_1\. Fights_

**Mullin &amp; Dunya**

Alvis heard them before she spotted them.

"Dunya, listen to me, please." Mullin pleaded with the retreating figure.

Dunya sighed in exasperation. "I told you to watch Oni-chan for me, to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

"I did."

Dunya turned to face him. "You did not! You were the one getting him into trouble! He's not like you, Mullin…he's not like us. I don't want him to go through what we had to."

Alvis opened her mouth to intervene, but stopped herself.

She didn't know how love could bring two people together and yet pull them apart.

_25\. Miracles_

**Claus &amp; Lavie**

It was easy to spy them, bounding exuberantly through the thick, lush fields. Claus was happy and relaxed and Lavie was giggling at the top of her lungs.

Alvis wanted so badly to join them, but she hesitated. She knew not to budge.

She could see Claus out of the corner of her eye; she could see him take a step closer to Lavie and place his hand on her cheek. Alvis watched as they leaned closer and he kissed her.

The horizon erupted with light as they glimpsed the daybreak.

Alvis couldn't understand why it had taken so long.


End file.
